Rocket Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Rocket Launcher is the second-to-last defense to unlock in the game. *It fires a salvo of 6 rockets in quick succession then takes 5 seconds to reload. *It is arguably one of the strongest defenses against Troops in general. *It is similar to the Mortar in that it can attack enemies at long range but cannot attack enemies at very close range. However, both its range and blind spot are much bigger than the Mortar's. *It has the longest range and largest blind spot among all defenses. Offensive Strategy *Getting into the blind spots of Rocket Launchers will prevent them from attacking you. **Any troops can get into the blind spot easily, but Warriors tend to work best, as they can get there quickly, therefore avoiding most of the damage. **Tanks and Zookas can also be directed into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot with Flares, but they will not move close enough on their own if the Rocket Launcher is their target. This is because their own range is long enough that they will stop and fire before they reach the Rocket Launcher's blind spot. *Be very careful when using the Heavy-Zooka strategy, as the Zookas' attack range is longer than the blind spot, but the Heavies' range is not. As your troops approach the Rocket Launcher, it will see the Zookas but not the Heavies meant to absorb damage from the rockets. This will cause the Rocket Launcher to shoot over the Heavies and kill the Zookas. Also, the Rocket Launcher won't be exactly on target. This can make some of the missiles go behind the Heavies and hit the Zookas. *When you are doing all-Tank raids, do not ignore high-level Rocket Launchers unless you are sure you can take down the Headquarters quickly, as they can wither down Tanks over time. However, a good amount of Medics will usually be able to out-heal them. *Although damage from a single Rocket Launcher can be out-healed by Warriors of sufficient level, many Rocket Launchers working together can decimate Warriors quickly. *All Riflemen can work if a Medkit is properly used to counter the salvo. Defensive Strategy *This defense can overcome a whole group of Riflemen in one salvo. *It is wise to place Rocket Launchers far enough from each other so that they do not share the same blind spot and so that one Shock Bomb cannot disable more than one at a time. *It is not a good idea to place a Rocket Launcher right next to the Headquarters because its blind spot will cover the entire building, which renders it useless against Warriors attacking it. *Placing other defenses around it will make it harder for Smokey Zooka users to destroy the Rocket Launcher. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Rocket Launcher is a gray structure with hazard tape around the stone base, and three barrels on the top with a brown triangular casing. There is a basic iron sight on top of the middle casing. *At level 2, the Rocket Launcher gains another barrel, making the casing shaped like a diamond. *At level 3, the Rocket Launcher gains yet another barrel, making the casing shaped like a pentagon. *At level 5, the Rocket Launcher gains a sixth barrel, making the casing shaped like a rectangle, adds a valve to its side, and adds four metal outriggers from its base. The iron sight is removed. *At level 6, the casing is reinforced, and mostly surrounds the rockets. It gains some large dark blue screws on its side. A dark blue plate is added on the casing's top. *At level 7, the Rocket Launcher gains a laser sight on top. The central base and support column is further reinforced by four metal extensions that appear between the outriggers. *At level 13, the Rocket Launcher gains a complete overhaul. Two more barrels are added, for a total of eight barrels. The barrels are arranged in the shape of an octagon, and the casing is now a square which is split into eight adjoined triangles, each containing one barrel. The side is overhauled, with hazard tape covering the front, and the back has four protruding flaps. The outriggers are reinforced further, and the laser sight is removed. *At level 14, the Rocket Launcher regains its laser sight, which is found on either side of the Rocket Launcher. Trivia *The rockets fired from the Rocket Launcher take on the same appearance as the projectiles in a Barrage and leave the same crater upon impact. **The rockets also curve in a similar manner while in flight. *Rocket Launchers of all levels fire the same number of rockets per volley (6), despite levels 1-4 having less than 6 barrels, and levels 13-14 having more than 6 barrels. *The laser sight added on top of level 7-12 Rocket Launchers points up in the air when the Rocket Launcher attacks, bringing into serious question how useful the laser sight is. de:Raketenwerfer ru:Ракетная установка Category:Defensive Buildings